


Coughing

by Chakahlah



Series: Harry/Nekozawa oneshots [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29144256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chakahlah/pseuds/Chakahlah
Summary: Harry catches a cold or flu
Relationships: Nekozawa Umehito/Harry Potter
Series: Harry/Nekozawa oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139108
Comments: 10
Kudos: 64
Collections: Harry Potter Fanfic Must Reads





	Coughing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WereBunny87](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WereBunny87/gifts).



> Damn it feels like a long time since I last posted anything. For those of you who are following Kitten, I do have the next 2 chapters typed up but I have to edit them before posting. Please enjoy this story. As per usual, the prompt came from Werebunny87. Love ya Hun!

Title: Coughing

Author: Chakahla

Characters: Harry, Nekozawa Umehito, Kyoya, Mori

Pairings: Harry/nekozawa

Warning: Sickness, Fluffiness

Summary: Umehito worries over a sick Harry

Coughing

As soon as he woke up, Harry knew he was in for a long day. Not only was it the first day of his first full week at his new school, but his joints ached, his head hurt and he had an annoying tickle in his throat. It seemed that the cold and flu break out in England before he left had finally caught up with him. Letting out a soft moan of protest, he slowly got up to prepare for his day.

Once he arrived at school – taking his chauffer’s advice on wearing a medical face mask – Harry managed to get to his classroom without getting lost and gratefully rested his throbbing head on his table. He was almost in a full doze when a cool, slim hand found its way to his forehead. He wasn’t ashamed to admit that he nuzzled cat-like into the soothing coolness.

“I don’t think you should be here, Hari-san,” Kyoya stated in a softer voice than normal.

Harry blinked up at him.

“Why are there two of you?”

Kyoya frowned in concern and nodded to someone who was behind Harry. At the feeling of being picked up, Harry moaned in protest. He quickly rested his head onto the chest of the person holding him.

“Please try not to throw up on Mori-Senpai,” Kyoya stated as he lead the way out of the room.

“No promises,” Harry stated thickly, “but if I do, I sincerely apologise.”

“It happens,” the taller, almost silent senior verbalised, obviously worried about the smaller, younger male. “Nekozawa?”

“Takashi!”

Harry felt all movement stop, then a slow turning motion that churned his stomach slightly.

“Mitsukuni.”

“Is Hari-Chan okay?”

“He will be once we get him to the medical wing, Hani-Senpai,” Kyoya cut in, obviously irritated. “If you wish to help, tell Nekozawa-Senpai that we are taking him to see the nurse.”

“He,” Harry snapped with his eyes closed, “is right here and would appreciate your not talking about him as if he were a pet. Don’t get Umehito-Kun, he will just be more of a drama queen than Suou-san is on a bad day. Go to Haruhi-san and ask for pain killers. I take them. I sleep. I go home and I sleep.”

“You do realise we have better medication in the med-bay than anything Haruhi would have,” Kyoya stated as they watched the small senior run down the Hall.

“And I’m allergic to it,” Harry responded calmly as they began moving. “Taking anything stronger than ibuprofen starts shutting my organs down.”

“Hari!”

Harry groaned and started coughing as the one person he wanted to avoid ran towards them.

“I’m fine, Ume-kun,” he assured the frantic blond-in-disguise. “The bug that was going around England as I left just caught up with me.”

“But …”

“Go back to class, Ume-kun,” Harry coughed. “Once I get meds I can take, I’ll sleep until Morimoto-san can pick me up and take me home, where Winky will fuss over me and proceed to tell me, ‘I told you so’ with her body language.”

“But your …”

“The nurse has my history,” Harry cut him off with a soft smile heard in his voice and seen in his eyes. “They will know not to give me anything until they contact Poppy-Sensei”

For several moments Umehito visibly fought with himself before slumping in defeat.

“You will insist on this, won’t you, my Hari?” he asked gloomily.

“Hari-Chan! Hari-Chan! Haru-Chan gave you a full strip and said to just return the favour one day!” Mitzukuni yelled as he ran up to the group.

“Thank you Senpai,” Harry responded before blinking at the water bottle offered to him. He then looked at his best friend and something-a-bit-more.

Nekozawa Umehito, for the first time in the memory of anyone in the Host Club, blushed.

“I cannot curse that which is harming you,” Umehito said, looking away, “but I can offer what you need until it leaves.”

“Thank you, Ume-kun,” Harry almost whispered before another coughing fit took over.

Umehito smiled softly and removed two tablets from their foil. He made sure Harry took them with plenty of water before allowing Kyoya and Mori-san to continue their journey to the medical wing.

Mitsukuni hugged Usa-Chan close as he scrutinized the almost lost figure of the school’s creepiest senior.

“You really care for Hari-Chan, don’t you Neko-Chan?” he asked.

“More than anything,” he admitted. “I would leave the darkness if he asked it of me.”

“But he loves you too much to do that to you,” Hani finished.

Umehito smiled and clenched his fist as the sound of Harry coughing echoed down the hall.

“Yes,” he admitted as he was herded back towards his classroom, “which is why I hate not being able to do anything to help right now.”

Mitsukuni blinked and said nothing. After all, what else could be said?


End file.
